conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hesperia City
Is this city considered "International Territory" (since it is going to be a diplomatic headquarters of the world and world capitol)? It should be international territory if so, under the governance and jurisdiction of the United Nations or something else. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont want the UN anywhere near this city. How about PAFF governs the city, and there be a joint military base off of the coast, and the ships are under the juristiction of their respective nations and cannot be entered unless by invitation. This can add a level of privacy. And i dont want the UN controlling this city because they mess up everything they touch.Gatemonger 21:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL my thoughts exactly regarding the UN. It's a fail organization which is why PAFF was established. Since it is international territory, Everett would like to aid in construction by deploying SBR droids and workers from Infra Corp. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I strongly disagree with both of you. The UN has a bit to much red tape but it still works fine. They don't mess up everything they touch, either. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :This is my point of view. Were it not for political concerns of member nations, and the overpowered nations of the security council using their positions to direct the agenda of the United Nations, it would be a much more successful body of inter-governmental policy. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) By the way, is cascadia joining hesperian alliance? im keeping my position regarding the UN. i want this to be exclusive to the west, as a uniting buffer against as UP in another article put it, "eastern extremism", as well as islamism and latin american populism/ marxist guerillas. The middle east in the future world is pretty stable due to Iraqistan, right? by the way, any country on future world except for Yarphei with its current regime are allowed to join the Hesperian Alliance. Even West Africa, if it is still active.Gatemonger 23:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) West Africa is disconnected again and never coming back. Yea I specified eastern extremism (Yarphei, China, Burma, Islamic extremism and terrorism, Al Qaeda, Pakistani terrorism, the Taliban, etc. The Middle East is still a hot zone, regardless of Iraqistan. Yemen is currently a terrorism threat IRL as well as Pakistan. Iran was just pwnd in FW and that war is coming to a close. We still have retards in power in Saudi Arabia, Somalia is still a mess and Hamas and Gaza doesn't seem to plan on giving up anytime soon. Expect more drama. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Can FGC take the Panama and Suez canal zones and can palestine be dismantled? I think those were three of western society's biggest mistakes, giving up the canals and creating that stupid autonomous zone in israel. how do u make a tribal area in such a small country? and how do u keep it intact when it keeps attacking its host country?! I want this site to show a world in which the west keeps a peace going across the globe, intervening in hot zones to maintain a "Pax Hesperia". Any thoughts?Gatemonger 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Did you suggest taking land from Panama and Egypt to give to a European nation and the dismantling of the Israeli state? Sounds like European Colonialism all over again to me. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) As much as I believe Palestine does not have the rights to Israel (based on historical facts), we can't bulldoze a country morally. Palestine itself hasnt caused problems lately. The problem zone is Gaza, which is in the control of Hamas, a terrorist organization. Declaring the West Bank an actual country might fix some problems since now the two would be separate sovereign powers instead of one power and an autonomous zone. Gaza needs to STFU though and merge with West Bank under Palesitinian authority, which is what I made happen after the Hamas Conflict 2009. Everetti droids still occupy the Strip and the Strip is under the authority of Palestine (West Bank). Lebanon is actually under Israeli control in FW, following the Iraqistan War but by now should be released on its on recogniscence now that Hezbollah got pwnd. As for taking over the Panama and Suez canals, that's a process that Everett wants nothing to do with. Everett was planning on building its own canal in Yucatan, it would be much longer but it would be a solely western owned canal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Give Israel full authority of Gaza and the West Bank, and make a deal to receive the canals, perhaps in exchange for making egypt and panama members of the european economic zone. everyone wins.Gatemonger 01:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You're missing the main complaint though. "Can FGC take the Panama and Suez canal zones"? NO. No single country can be allowed to have that much control over the global economy. Not now, not ever. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I dont see how you can take over Palestine without seeing a massive violent revolt of terrorism and a birth of tons of extremism. That idea isnt working. As for the canals... you'd have to fiogure that out. I dont see either country giving up such a vital section on their countries. Everett does plan on building the Yucatan Canal though, it'll just take a while to do. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The forced redistribution of land after World War II was what led to the Middle Eastern conflicts in the first place. Doing it again will most likely only decrease the stability of the region. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) anyways, i never got to accept everett's offer to help build hesperia. FGC would appreciate it tremendously. and i was thinking, why not give suez to israel? make them a stronger regional power so they have more control over the region. the proposals i am making are in the name of Pax Hesperia, not for the Franco-German Commonwealth's personal gain. If we wanted power all for ourselves, we would have pushed for a greater european federation, saying to the UK, Italy, and all the rest either u federate or you are out. and is egypt really that reliable of a regional power? the islamists have a foothold in every islamic nation, even turkey. israel and iraqistan should be the regional powers.Gatemonger 01:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) If we were to realisticsally give Israel the Suez, there would have to be a war.... a massive Middle Eastern war, involving most of the Middle East and much of the west.... ie: a Clash of Civilizations.... the war to end all wars, World War Three in high gear... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats an idea! Why dont we use that to expand world war III, a huge clash of civilizations in the middle east, with yarphei supporting islamist organizations to break the west's power base, including oil resources and assets like suez; after the war, israel and iraqistan will undisputably dominate the region. what do you think? add another front in addition to russia, SE asia, and the allied states of america?Gatemonger 02:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) or iran, who im guessing will be allied with yarphei in the first place, can destabilize the region, either power can work.Gatemonger 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the military resources to run four fronts. I can barely run one with only an Air Force. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) what side is eaf on? perhaps iran can be the bad guy in the mideast, like how japan took control of the pacific front in basic absence of german or italian intervention. is the PRC on yarphei's side? if not, they would be a huge advantage for whoever's side they are on. could someone explain the timeline of this war? Gatemonger 02:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) and thanks to that yucatan canal everett is building, ill leave panama untouched. when should that be completed? its running across the length of mexico, not topleft to lower right across the yucatan peninslua, right? Gatemonger 02:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Why again do we have Yarphei being a perfect dystopia as a given? Yarphei is not that bad, seriously. The only faults are being addicted to war and lack of freedom of expression. Why are we like trying to create a perfect world or something? There's a place for that (which was apparently deleted). Can we have some fun already and not be so black/white already. We're trying to simulate the real world, not creating a huge Pax Hesperia to take over the world. I don't mind it, but we gotta have a balance of power. And why the phở are we preemptively saying Yarphei is going to side with Muslim nations. Yarphei is would side with its current allies: the PRCs, Burma, the Philippines, SCOSK (which is not inactive cough cough), and the EAF but no way is Yarphei going to side on an "Axis of Evil," especially the way you treat it verbally. The world is not so black/white as to have a "good side" and a "bad side." This is supposed to be as real as possible. There are grey areas. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) There are grey areas, but this war looks like it is going to play by the rules of "clash of civilizations" theory, and that includes the Sino-Islamic Connection, and since PRC is in the war, wouldnt the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation, to some extent, be entered into effect, with the -stan nations Pakistan and Iran becoming entangled? Iran and Pakistan would likely act out, knowing their allies would protect them.Gatemonger 16:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Errrrr not really. The stuff you're talking about has been replaced by CEAS. The clash is going to be CEAS-PAFF leaving Iran out of the picture. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. how is the second iraqistan war going to tie in to the war? have you guys worked on that yet? Gatemonger 19:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Idk, I haven't really played much part in that war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Second Iraqistan War is officially over in it's invasion stage. Iran is currently divided militarily, with half the troops siding with the new Green Opposition Party and half have agreed to a ceasefire and remain loyal to the now deceased Abdul Khaleed (Iranian President) and the also deceased Iranian Supreme Leader. Iran has nuclear weapon capability now. I plan on making the Green Opposition Party remain in power with potential for a civil war later between loyal and Opposition forces. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Upon re-reading this, someone's liberal with nuclear weapons. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 21:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) If u mean me, how am i liberal with nukes, who has mentioned nukes?Gatemonger 22:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) wait, are you talking about the harbor? so what, im not killing anyone. if interplanetary travel were allowed in this world, i would be using the project orion propulsion system. is that a problem?Gatemonger 22:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) By God, you're right! You're not killing any people now. Just a few thousand marine plants and animals. You're not killing any people, just like BP's oil isn't killing any people! This is a huge success! Widespread ecological harm WITH NO HUMAN DEATHS! Let's use nukes to do all our construction everywhere, a brilliant idea that is! Then 30 years later, where will we be? Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 23:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You know I didn't think of that for some reason but yea... what's up with the nuking of water to make harbors? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) My policy with the environment is it is at the VERY end of a long priority list. We would be so far along if we used these methods of construction, so this remains. All environmentalism is is an attempt to make a museum where people want to build. Thats why i didnt care to build on an undeveloped wasted nature reserve. You may not like it, but HUMANITY comes first. FGC would be willing to use fusion weapons instead of normal nukes. But some nature must die in each and every example of construction. So FGC has gotten rid of its environmental standards and evolved past such primitive notions and boosted its health requirements. I am working on a project to transfer massive amounts of energy from my solar collector to melt large amounts of ice in the wasteland known as Antarctica to develop France's territory there. How far along economically would the third world nations be if they would build where the rain forests are? Any questions? Gatemonger 23:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett is going to have to deploy an airstrike to destroy that solar collector. Do you understand what would happen if you melted the ice in Antarctica? The sea levels would rise 200+ feet, destroying many of the world's highly populated areas, causing mass famine, economic disaster and would alter the climate drastically. It would also kill off penguin populations and penguins are the shit. Everett isn't going to let you flood it's entire coastline, sinking states such as Yucatan, Florida, New Jersey, Long Island and sink cities such as New York City, Miami, New Orleans and Boston.... just so you can develop an arctic wasteland into nothing for a country that doesn't need more land anyway. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 1. Orly? 2. We have enough space. We need to start building UP instead of sprawling away and destroying habitat. 3. Making a museum of flora and fauna is important. Trust me. We will not want to lose them. 4. They are not wasted. Read #3 and #2. 5. HUMANITY is overpopulated, OH THE HUMANITY it is. We should be preserving normally populated animals instead of selfishly further overpopulating ourselves. 6. Oh, good. But its replacing sticky marbles with marbles that don't stick to the ground. 7. Enough nature has died already. It's not fair. 8. Grr. 9. That would flood the Earth. 10. They would destroy unprecedented amounts of possible scientific advancements. Besides, rainforest floor is crap for grazing and farming. 11. My question is "Do you know how this would riddle the earth?" 12. Also, humans are dependent on animals and plants greatly. We are overpopulated and we may destroy the earth. 13. The environment is at the VERY front of Cascadia's short priority list. 14. Any questions? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have that picture of what Antarctica would look like with all the ice melted? There's not really alot of land there actually. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I know a lot about the real world cascadia independence movement, and its love for the environment. my idea is to create a whole igloo-like city under the ice, and we do not know where the water might go.A corporation similar to infra corp, but specializing in development of untapped areas like the sahara and antarctica, named Hans-Guidi Incorporated, is going to be using nukes to is at the same time planning a coordinated effort with egypt and some other maghreb sahara nations to divert the water with nuclear demolition devices into the desert, with a team of ecologists and engineers to help prevent the water from flooding populated areas. This corporation is also in charge of deepening the Hesperian harbor. Im coming up with plans as we debate. I respect all of exeryone's views, But at the same time i have my own views and these projects will be done. BTW, FGC and the other EU states are withdrawn from Kyoto Protocal, officially believing, in response to climategate, that al gore was an idiot and global warming is due to, in majority, sunspot variation. that is why we built that solar collector, which is now in orbit close up to the sun and is now transporting via quantum entanglement energy to the nation's "area 51" in the black forest. the first quantum receiver is powering the delivery system that attacked burma, a space plane that used a tungsten kinetic impactor to attack Burmese targets. These are my creative plans for my nation so far, what do u think? PS, i plan on using my space plane, which doubles as a troop transporter, many times during WWIII, due to its constant nearly limitless power supply. and i dont think an air strike can reach a solar transmitter orbiting the sun. again i respect cascadia, everett, yarphei, etc. everyone is entitled to their opinion, but please let me know if there is still any discent from anyone. i can modify the concepts i am working on. thanks.Gatemonger 00:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) From "BTW, FGC and the other EU states are withdrawn from Kyoto Protocal" 1. Only FGC can do that, not other EU states. You can't control them that much. C'mon, let get emissions back under 1990 levels! 2. Just lol. Al Gore is not an idiot. 3. That's just not true. It it primarily due to the greenhouse effect. It went run away on Venus, it happened before humans existed on Earth, but not runaway. 4. Quantum entanglement? Quantum technology is currently illegal, I think. Besides, what is that? 5. So, you're crashing tungsten atoms into each other as fusion? Why not hydrogen? 6. We can fire missiles at something orbiting the sun. I am imagining it orbits roughly between venus and earth, it that true? 7. I think your tech is pushing the limits of FW rules. 8. By the way, I have nothing to do with the real world cascadia independence movement, but I do know a lot about it as well. 9. my penguins website (Penguins are too awesome to kill as UP said) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) As long as you don't flood the Earth, Everett doesn't care. Also theoretically, Everett can send an Expedition-class shuttle toward the sun, modified to fire a missile, and destroy the solar collector. But now that I understand your plans don't involve flooding the Earth, Everett does not mind. As for the penguins, they are too awesome to kill off. Maybe they will migrate to iceier regions. My comment regarding the extraordinary uselessness of Antarctica for anything except nature reserves still stands. It is about a mile thick of ice with a couple large islands of land underneath. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) For a while i had an idea for a massive dynamo on the south pole that uses the spin of the earth, in addition to the power nearby of the magnetic pole( i know the two dont overlap, it would be two power stations) to generate electricity to be transported by a network of entanglers( btw what do u think of the entangler concept?) . if you know how to tap into something anything can be made useful. just takes a little inginuity and creativity. with a wide perspective, antarctica is a goldmine, especially because its a whole continent waiting to be developed( also, thanks to the entanglers, FGC will soon get off of fossil fuels).Gatemonger 00:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) im not using fusion in the spaceplane (its legal, right?). a dense tungsten warhead is attached to the tip of a missile, which varies in size depending on the mission. then no explosives are used, just the kinetic energy of the projectile built up during re-entry. look up kinetic kill vehicle. as well, im sure someone here has heard of quantum entanglement. If so, someone vouch for me, i know its a real phenomenon. there are no wormholes involved, its based on principles and experiments occuring today. btw, heres a link on quantum energy transfer via quantum entanglement. the comments beneath the article are especially interesting, and are what inspired me. LINKGatemonger 00:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't go too crazy with tungsten against Yarphei if I were you. Check out Talk:East Asian Federation. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) is that for kinetic kill vehicles too? are you familiar with the concept?Gatemonger 01:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I am still wholeheartedly against your plans in the South Indian, Antarctica, and possible future plans in the Sahara, but as you say, they are your plans, and if I'm the only one on the world stage against them, so be it. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) what are your complaints? if you mean Boreas and Hesperia City, then is the problem neglect for the environment? if the ideas regarding human "overpopulation" are valid, then the only solutions are sterility or killing large amounts of people, both human rights violations, big time. also, they are just plain evil ideas. and if we shouldnt develop new regions of the world, whats the difference with telling people to "re-wild" currently settled areas? we should go to tribal society again, so we no longer have an "ecological footprint".Gatemonger 02:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Environmental Neglect is the issue. Overpopulation isn't as much a problem, as long as you have enough resources to support your population, Overpopulation isn't a threat. Like TimeMaster said, building up, not out (in other words increasing population density in urban areas) is the solution to the lack of undeveloped space. With advances in building technologies and hydroponics, supporting an immense population on a relatively small parcel of land is now fully possible. Taking more undeveloped land for spawling, low density development is misguided. None of your Orwellian "human rights violations" are not and never will be necessary, nor is letting developed land be reclaimed by nature and incorporated into greenbelts. Technology will allow us to lessen our ecological footprint rather than regressing into a "tribal society" as you so eloquently put it. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Construction Droids what kind of droids is everett supplying? if they are SBR than I can start expanding the Hesperia City article.Gatemonger 03:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Everett is using SBR and VAD. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Design If you can provide a structural plan, description or outline of what buildings there are, what they look like and where they are positioned with each other, I can design this in a 3D program, like I did with several of my buildings, the 4chanistan map and all of my vehicles. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) See for examples: *New World Trade Center *GT1A1 Harris *Skyscrapers In Everett *Avalon Edge *Massachusetts-class Battleship Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Gatemonger, your design is quite interesting. Can I submit a design of my own? Only to check if you like it. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) By all means. Im just glad i finally figured out how to upload onto wikia :) Im interested in what you come up with. And while on this topic, is the CA leadership interested in a grand tour of the city? PS: for anyone with concerns about FGC controlling a world capital, I got the idea after seeing how major treaties are usually signed on neutral ground, so i decided to create an international city, a city that would be neutral ground and a prime location for the signing of the future world treaties, including the one that will eventually bring WWIII to a close. I control the rest of the archapeligo, and Kerguelan Island will be given independence from the Franco-German Commonwealth, becoming a city-state equivalent to the Vatican, and will be under my control for Futre World purposes. The Franco-German Commonwealth will provide military defense for the city, and other nations are welcome to help with this. Gatemonger 01:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC)